The Power Of The Dark Crystal
by halfbloodprincess357
Summary: I always wanted to know what happened Next to the Movie "The Dark Crystal" By Jim Henson. But since no one ever got up and made the sequel, I decided to. I don't own the Dark Crystal! This is also My first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Another time and another place, we have been here once before. A castle stands tall, and shines in the noon suns. The surroundings of this castle is once more green and good, as it should be. It was almost a thousand years ago, when two courageous gelflings, the last two of there race, saved the world from strange and evil creatures called the Skeksis, from having the power to rule over the stars. The two gelflings, with their brave hearts and deep love for one another, did what the Skeksis feared and healed the Dark Crystal.

Inside the castle, inside the crystal chamber, stood two gelflings, a king and queen over their race. Even though many years have passed, the love between the two, never weaken and never will die. The king was named Jen and his queen was named Kira. They just stood before the pure crystal, gazing into its form as it hung over a shaft of air and fire, and sat underneath the opening for the suns to shine upon the crystal, for any of the three suns that shined upon the crystal, gave it the energy to bring peace to their land.

Kira looked at Jen, and Jen looked at Kira. Kira's eyes seem to shine so beautifully as Jen gazed into them. She wrapped her arms around Jen and leaned her head into him. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Love is the one thing, more powerful than the crystal." said a voice. They turned, arms still wrapped around, to see the one being that knows all secrets.

"Hello Augra." Jen said with a smile. Ever since Augra's home was destroyed but the Garthim, she had lived with Jen and Kira. She was always good to have around, even if sometimes she had a temper.

"You two are so luck, to be alive and to share a great love." she said, trying to make her wrinkly face smile, but then she stopped trying. It was to hard to make a smile of her face.

Jen and Kira just smiled. "Its almost been a thousand years since you healed the crystal. Soon the three suns will become one and we shall see the guardians will come." The Guardians were the angelic creatures of wisdom and the reason the Crystal cracked, but no one really knows why it happened.

Jen thought back to when he healed the Crystal, and he felt sad at the thought of it, but tried hard to fight the sad expression from appearing on his face. That day, he almost lost Kira when the Skeksis known as Chamberlain stabbed Kira. Jen never wanted to feel that sorrow in his heart again. But the Guardians returned when the Crystal was healed and they healed Kira's fatal wound, bringing his queen back from near death.

He then looked at Kira, a single tear rolled down his cheek and dripped from his chin hitting the floor with a single drip sound. Kira looked at him and asked with a concerned tone, "Jen are you alr..." but she was cut off by Jen grabbing her head and bringing her lips to touch his. Her eyes slowly closed and she enjoyed his kiss. Jen couldn't bear to lose Kira, and he couldn't bear the thought.

Augra then turned and walked out of the crystal chamber, letting the two lovers have the moment alone. Kira then broke the kiss and ask Jen as stern as possible, "Jen, why were you crying?" Jen then looked down at his feet, he never wanted to let Kira know how much suffering and heartbreak he had to go thru in the few minutes that she lay lifeless on the chamber floor.

"It's nothing Kira." he said at last, " Just a sad thought, that will never happen again." as he tried to put on a smile. Kira didn't want to see that sad look on his face anymore, so she decided to drop the subject and looked upon the crystal once more. She really wanted to ask the all knowing crystal, why Jen cried just now, but she respected the fact that he didn't wanted to tell, and it was his secret.

Kira then looked up at the ceiling to see the medium sized sun about to be in the center of the triangle and give power to the crystal. "Oh Mighty Crystal." she began. "When shall the three suns touch?" The crystal then showed six nights and seven days. Kira nodded as the vision faded into pure light, as the sun shined upon the crystal and it glowed bright as the sun itself. Jen came up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Why did you ask the crystal that Kira?" he asked, his brown eyes glistening in the crystal's glow.

"Something is telling me to ask, we might need that information." She replied honestly. Jen just accepted that answer.

Then, as the sun moved out of alinement with the crystal, a young girl gelfling ran into the room, she had black hair and blue eyes, her name Mailee, the oldest of three children that King Jen and Queen Kira had.

"Mother, father, the animals have told me that something is heading this way. It is under the soil and it is in a large group. We don't know what it is yet." She got out in gasps, she was all out of breath from running from the outside fields to the crystal chamber, and that was quite a distance.

Then a boy gelfling and another girl gelfing ran into the room, both with blond hair, the boy with brown eyes and the youngest girl, who looked just like her mother. The boy was named Robin and the girl was named Kiki. They gasped for air, but finally Robin said "Mother, father, a large group of creatures just appeared out of an underground tunnel, and are heading this way." and Kiki nodded in agreement , basically saying he's telling the truth.

The five gelflings ran to the front entrance, Jen grabbing his sword and Kira grabbing her bow and arrows. Mailee grabbing her staff, Robin prepare to fight hand to hand, and little Kiki, using her magic powers, with her hands aglow in a purple aura. The unknown creatures entered the castle, when they saw King Jen and Queen Kira, the dropped to the floor, praising them. This made the gelflings all have a puzzled look on there faces.

"Almighty king and queen. We are the U Muns and we come in peace." said the one the Jen assumed was the leader. Jen then slide his sword back into its sheath, and came forward from the group of gelflings.

"I am King Jen," and grabbing his hand was Kira, she tried to be as brave as her loving husband. "And this is my wife, Queen Kira. And we welcome you to our Kingdom." he said with a polite bow. He was trying to be courteous, but he never let his guard down. When he came up, the leader came forward, and grabbed Kira's hand and kissed ever so softly.

This sight got Jen's blood boiling, he was angry at the sight of it. But he held his anger down like it was a symptom of a upset stomach. Kira noticed the held back anger look on Jen's face and pulled her hand away, walked over to Jen and wrapped her arm around Jen's waist. She smiled at him, and then a sly smile appeared on Jen's once angry face. They then led the group of U Muns to the throne room and King Jen and Queen Kira sat in there silver thrones. Then the U Muns began there reasoning.

"We live in a kingdom, deep underground, and there is a sun like power source that lets out a energy that kept out kingdom alive. Now the sun is dying and if the sun dies out, out people will die. We were once like you, and stayed upon the land, but we were forced underground, and over the many years of being down there, we adapted. We cant stand being in bright light at least for long periods of time." said the Leader of the U Muns.

Jen listened and as the leader finished he asked him, "What do you need us for?" Jen at this point had no clue about the event that were going to occur.

"We were hoping that you would allow us a shard to the Crystal, to bring power back to our sun." The Leader couldn't think of any other way to put it.

Jen then stood up fast. "That is out of the question!" he shouted. Kira grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to his seat, then she came to the edge of the first step of three that lead to the throne.

"What Jen means is, we have seen what happens when the crystal is not whole. It nearly caused creatures that don't exist anymore to rule this planet. We understand your problem, but we can not help you. I'm sorry that we can not be off any help to you." Kira said as she dropped her head, she wanted to help them, but she didn't want to doom the planet, especially when the suns are so close to be joined into one.

The U Mun leader had a grim look on his face, as he faced the window with golden sunshine flooding in through the opening. He then sighed and made a hand signal, then the U Mun group turned and proceeded towards the door, and were placing hoods over there heads to make sure they weren't blinded by the bright sun.

"I really wish we could help." Kira said as they left their castle. The Leader had a sad look upon his face. And he turned just before he put his hood up, and tried to give a hopeful smile. Then he turned back forward, put his hood up and ran out the door. Kira then sensed that something bad was going to happen, but she shook it off and then walked back over to her husband, grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

Jen smiled, the anger faded away, and he grabbed Kira's waist and pulled her in, kissing her on the lips, softly and sweetly. The three children in the throne room with the King and Queen smiled at this sight. They then slowly disappeared out the door, to leave the two alone. Kira then pulled away from the kiss, and frowned. She loved it when Jen took her in his arms like that, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and this distracted Kira greatly.

"Is everything alright Kira?" Jen asked, with a worried expression on his face.

Kira looked at Jen, and smiled, the bad feeling was still there, but she was fighting it from appearing as a expression on her face. "I'm fine. I must go, I need to speak with the animals. I need to find something out." And with that she grabbed her brown cloak and ran from the throne room, leaving Jen standing alone in front of his throne.

Kira ran thru the luscious green fields of grass to the forest beyond. She passed many trees, saying hello to animals as she passed by. Finally she stopped running when she came to a large tree with hanging branches. In the mix of the bark, the swirls and patterns it made as it grew together made a what looked like a face. Kira called this her Hopeful Tree, and this also was the tree her mother hid her in before the Garthim killed her. She felt that since this was the last place she saw her mother alive, maybe her mother's spirit was there. Every time she came to this tree, she could think straight, and feel closer to her people.

She then sat in a little grove of the tree roots on the ground. She thought about the bad feeling that still had a grip on her. She didn't know if this was just fear, of the U Mun or the Skeksis returning is they were to give up the crystal shard. So many thoughts ran thru her mind, but they all mixed together and didn't make sense. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked and no one was there, but the touch of a hand on her shoulder remained.

Then suddenly her eyes were flooded with a vision, she was in the castle and the U Mun attacked. Kira gasped at this sight, the bad feeling grew into a fear and she knew this was going to happen. While in her vision she looked out the window to see it was nightfall. She then heard a scream as a sound of like glass hit the ground. She also heard Jen calling for help, and suddenly it stopped and she found herself back under the tree.

Kira looked up at the sky, it was going to happen soon. She stood up from her little grove in the tree, and was about to run back to the castle. But then she stopped and turned back facing the tree, bowing her head and whispered, "Thank you mom." and then ran off thru the forest.

She ran thru the forest as fast as her legs could carry her, getting scraped by tree branches as she ran. She made it back to the field and saw the sun was about to set. Then she saw the U Muns come from the ground with spears and swords. Kira Gasped, the vision was coming true, and she had to find Jen. She ran thru the field and down the rocky side of a cliff like place that led to a underground entrance. She ran thru the tunnels, she heard what sounded like a battle going on above her head. When she got to the main hall she ran up the stairs to the balcony that over looked the throne room.

What she saw was the three hundred gelflings that lived in the kingdom, desendents of the hundred that were hidden from the Skeksis, fighting the U Muns, trying as best as they could to keep the away from the Crystal Chamber. Kira scanned the battle, but saw no sight of Jen. She then ran down the stairs and down the hall, on her way to the Chamber, but she was halted by a group of U Muns and Gelflings fighting. She then ran up the near by stairs that lead to the surrounding hallway of the Crystal Chamber. She ran to the edge of the window like hole, to seen Jen standing between the Leader and the Crystal.

"Get out of the way Jen." the leader demanded of the elderly gelfling, who stood there with sword in hand.

"Never! You can't take the shard, or you would be basically giving to order to kill off the Gelfling race." Jen shouted.

The leader smirked and said with a angry tone, "Fine, you're the first to die!" and he moved, kicking Jen in the chest causing him to fly back and hit the crystal. Kira saw the shard go flying thru the air, and then screams filled the air. The Guardians appeared, holding there heads and screaming. The screams seem to echo thru the whole castle, and in a flash of purple light the Guardians disappeared and there stood the Skeksis and the Mystics.

Kira wanted to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. She heard Jen scream as he bounced off the Crystal, catching the ledge before falling into the fire below him. And then she heard the Crystal make a sound like glass clacking on the stone floor. The Leader bend down and held it in his hand, so carefully, like it was more precious anything. Kira saw Jens hand begin to slip, the shouted and all the attention turned to her.

She released her wings from underneath her cloak and leaped off the edge, gliding down the floor below. She ran for Jen, hoping that she would catch him, but she tripped and in a flash of purple, Jen was gone. She looked over the edge and looked at the fire below. She began to cry, then looked at Gelflings that stood there holding there weapons. The U Muns retreated and ran from the castle, with the crystal shard in there possession.

Kira saw the Skeksis summoning there dark forces and the Garthim started to form. Kira shouted, "My Gelfling brothers and sisters! Run and hide! Don't come out till this land is green and good again!" The Gelflings ran from the castle, while Kira sat on the stone floor crying. Mailee and Kiki picked up their mother, Robin got down and Kira was put on his back Piggyback style. She couldn't run, she was too distraught to think about anything, even saving her own life. The four ran into the forest as far as they could, the green fields had turned dark, and it had returned, the power of the Dark Crystal.

The four Gelflings had to rest, after running what felt like half way around the world. They stopped in a place with trees and 3 bushes in the shape of a triangle. Kira was still crying, she thought she had lost her love forever, and didn't want to live anymore. As she weeped, Mailee, Robin and Kiki, watched her cry. Kiki stepped forward and placed her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Mom, Daddy isnt dead." She said and Kira's head popped up with her eyes red and tears streaming down her cheeks.

She got out thru her sobs, "Then... where.. is... he...?" she hoped that Kiki knew.

Kiki shrugged her shoulders, and frowned, "I don't know. I used a power that I haven't really had much practice on." Kira knew that Kiki had teleporting powers, and at this age she didn't know how to control it.

"So, he's alive...?" Kira asked so hopefully. Kiki nodded, he was alive but she didn't know where. Kira was happy that her true love was alive, but it was being drowned out by the worry that he may be in trouble and where he might be. Kira then grabbed Kiki by the shoulder and pulled her down and hugged her. She whispered into Kiki's ear, "thank you." she was grateful that she had saved Jen's life. And deep down in her heart, she knew Jen and her would meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Next morning, Kira had found herself under a tree, with Robin and Mailee wrapped around her and Kiki in Kira's arms asleep. She found herself hurting on her leg. She tried to see why she was in pain, but the embrace of Robin and Mailee kept her in place. She let out a sigh and looked up at the sky to see one of the three suns begin to rise. It was too early to wake them up, so she leaned her head back and fell back asleep.

A short while later she heard mumbling, it seemed to be all around her. She then felt Mailee and Robin move from there embrace around her. Then she felt Kiki being moved from her arms. Kira's eyes shot open to see the three being tied up, they were looking at her and there eyes told her to run away while she could. Kira sighed and shook her heavy head.

"My children I can not run, I have injured my leg and I am unable to walk."she said aloud. The people tying the Gelfling up turned and faced Kira, who let out a yawn. When she saw there masked faces she smirked and the began to laugh. "Hello, outcasts." and the three Gelflings eyes popped. The looked at the masked faces of there captors and saw they had the same ears and eyes as a Gelfling would. Then a male outcast, came and picked up Kira and flinging her over his left shoulder. The they proceeded to there hideout.

Kira and the three Gelfling children were then blindfolded, after five minutes of walking and being carried. The next thing Kira knew, she was placed in a seat, and the blindfold was removed from her eyes. The place was a lit by torches the hung on the walls. Sitting on a wooden seat at the edge of the room sat a man sitting the the shadows, unable to see his face clearly. Kira remembered his face, but at the moment she couldn't place a name. He looked upon the four Gelflings that sat before him, and he smiled.

"Hello Queen Kira, and her beautiful family." said the man stepped out of the shadows.

Kira gasped, and then darken the warm look she had always carried on her face. "Hello Stone." she finally said with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

Stone was the leader of a group of Gelfling outcast. He was once a second in command at the castle, but for reason unknown to Kira, he was banished. Stone looked at the group of four, and he was puzzled. "Where is King Jen? Isn't he with you?"

Kira looked down at the floor, then began. "A group of creatures attacked the castle and stole the shard of the crystal, and Kiki saved Jen's life but teleported him somewhere that we don't know of." and a single tear, one of many to come, rolled down Kira's cheek. The expression on Stone's face turned from hate and anger of Jen to sorrow and pity for Kira. He looked at the guards and shouted what Kira guessed was 'release them' in a language unknown to Kira. The Guards then began to untie the ropes that bound Kira, Mailee, Robin and Kiki.

Stone saw that Kira couldn't get up from the floor, the leaped from where he stood to the floor and sat next to Kira on the cold floor. He moved so fast that Kiki, the one of them with the fastest eyes, couldn't keep up with him. He placed his hand on her leg, and applied a small amount of pressure, but it cause pain that made Kira jolt her head back.

"It's broken..." he said at last. He looked at the children with a expectant look on his face.

"She tripped when she tried to save Jen from falling to fire." Kiki said, holding her head low.

Stone sighed in disappointment, "You Need to get the shard back..." and as he said that two male Gelflings walked into the chamber. "David and Herot, you shall assist the three Gelflings to find the U Mun kingdom, and retreive the shard.

"... and you only have 5 days to do this." Kira added, Stone looked at her and then nodded his head in agreement. David and Herot sighed in frustration.

"Why should we help them? They NEVER help us..." they started.

Stone stood up and gave them a angry glare. He shouted something in the unknown language that made the two Gelflings have fear suddenly appear on there face. He must have ether sweared at them or said something that was a threat to their physical well-being. They looked at Kiki, Robin and Mailee, and nodded. They were going to help.

"While you are out looking for the shard, Queen Kira will stay here." The three were stunned, "Don't worry, nothing will happen to her, and while she is here, we will work on her leg." Kiki had a feeling that he wouldn't do anything to Kira, so she nodded and the five of them proceeded out of the hide out to find the shard, before the sun shine as one.

They knew there first goal before they could go find the U Mun kingdom, they needed more information on them, so they first set out to find Augra. They walked until they found a cave, the cave led to a remains of a home that had been burned, some old mechanics, and some burned papers with unknowned languages. There sitting in the middle of the floor was Augra, and she was messing with some old stones.

"This use to be my home..." she mumbled sadly "... and the Garthim destroyed it many years ago, when I first met your father." She looked like she was about to cry. She slowly lifted her head and looked at the Gelfling group near the entrance of the door. "You need to get the shard back." And as she said that a single tear rolled down her wrinkly face.

"But Augra..." Kiki started, "... we need a little more information about the U Muns. If we are ever going to get the shard back." Augra then let out a sigh and began to tell the story of the U Mun.

"A very long time ago, almost two thousand years ago, the U Muns were once close cousin to the Gelfling race. They had the similar appearance to a Gelfling as in the ears, nose and eyes. So the Garthim not only killed the Gelflings they got confused and started to kill the U Muns too. That is the main reason they live underground. The remaining U Muns went into hiding, when they found the underground sun and made there kingdom."

Augra let out a sigh and continued. "Its just recently that their sun began to die out. It is running out of energy for reasons we do not know of. If they use the shard, who knows what may happen." She said in a tone as if she was complaining, and shook her head. "They couldn't just shut there mouths and die out in peace." She said bitterly. Her temper was beginning to show, she was mad at the U Muns and the fact that she lost her home again.

Kiki and Mailee sighed in frustration and pity for Augra, they didn't like thinking about the fact that along with her, they had lost the only home they ever knew. Mailee glanced over at Robin who was fighting back tears. She smirked a small smirk on her face, but then looked at Augra again.

"Augra, where is the Kingdom of the U Muns?" Kiki finally asked. Augra slowly looked up at the youngest Gelfling of the group, and a bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know exactly where it is. But if you follow the smallest sun for a day from here, you will come close to the entrance of a cave that will lead to the kingdom." and she looked back down and fiddled with the stones on the floor. She went back to mumbling something in some strange language, and when any of the Gelflings in the group tried to ask her something, she ignored them. She had nothing more to say, and with that they left Augra's remains of her old home and started to follow the smallest sun.

When nightfall came, they counted how many hours they walked only six, so they agreed that the next morning they would walk for six more hours, making twelve, a day in the suns golden light. They had made a camp, the two female Gelflings went to get fire wood and get some fresh water from a nearby stream.

Then, Kiki's ears perked up, she heard something coming from somewhere close in the forest. She dropped the container of water onto the soft soil, with the water pouring out of the opening. She followed the sound, which turned into sobs of what sound like a small child. She walked until she found sitting under a tree, a young girl about Kiki's age. She had reddish blond hair and she was thin.

Kiki slowly walked towards the figure, feeling her bare feet squish into the damp soil. She tried to not make any sound, for she didn't know what this girl was capable of or what she might do. She made it half way between the tree where she was and the young girl, when 'snap' went a branch under her feet. The girls head jolted up from crying into her lap, which her legs were pulled up into her chest and she turned to see Kiki standing behind her. Kiki was surprised, the young girl had a deep purple shade of eyes, with black pupil in the center of each eye.

"Hello" said Kiki trying to fight he instint to hide her face. The girl, with tears still streaming down her face just sat there. "My name is Kiki, what is your?" She knew that this girl was like her and somewhat shy when it came to meeting knew people.

The girl finally spoke, trying to stop herself from crying any more that she already had. "My name is Thurma." She said wiping away tears from her water soaked eyes and her dampened cheeks.

"Thurma, why are you crying? And why are you alone?" Kiki tried to ask, but not trying to sound to nosy.

"I ran away from home. I am crying because I am ashamed of..." She then began to cry, for some reason that Kiki didn't know she couldn't finish that sentence. Kiki then grabbed one of Thurma's hands and smiled at the young girl.

"Why don't you come with me?" She thought that maybe Thurma could travel with them, and maybe when this was all over, she could live with the outcast. But she didn't want to tell anyone this plan yet. The girl the tried to smile, stood up next to Kiki, they were close to the same height, and they began to walk back to camp, hand in hand.

When Kiki and Thurma walked into the camp, everyone there gave a angry glance at Thurma, but Kiki didn't seem to notice. She was smiling for she was happy that she made a new friend.

"Everyone, this is Thurma." Kiki said and Thurma gave a small wave with a nervous smile, trying hard not to turn tail and run away then hide. She then thought that they wouldn't want her if she was scared of everything. So with that thought running thru her head, she stood tall and acted brave. She saw the two boys that looked more like fighters, nod at the sight of her. They saw thru her charade and started to snicker.

Mailee heard this and turned around to look at them. She gave them a angry glare, trying to mimic the same look that Stone gave them. She must have came very close because they couldn't look her in the eye, and the stopped snickering. Kiki looked around at the group and had gleam of hope shining in her eyes. Thurma thought for a minute that she would go insane at the silence that the group was giving her.

Finally Robin came forward and spoke to Thurma. "What is your story?" and he tried to smile, but failed at the attempt.

"I really don't want to talk about it, right now." Thurma said with a frown, fighting back heavy flowing teardrops from flooding out of her violet eyes.

Robin shrugged and walked over to her, and hugged her tightly. "If Kiki see's something in you, then I do too." and he smiled at her when he released his grip, but still had his hands on his shoulders. A few tears of joy instead of sorrow fell from Thruma's eyes. She looked at the other three Gelflings in the group and they nodded in agreement with what Robin said, and all of them were smiling.

That night, Herot and David kept watch in shifts, as the four friends went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning Thurma woke up as soon as the morning sun rising over the tree's touched the skin on her face. She sat up and glanced around at the sleeping group that surrounded her. She then sighed as quietly as she possibly could. She stood up and took quiet steps in patches of ground that lay between the sleeping Gelflings who lays spread out. For some reason the image of a spiders web came to her mind as she weaved her way thru.

She it took her a minutes to get out of that net form that the Gelfings had made, but she did it. She then thought she would go for a walk. Each step she took in the grass was cool and wet against her bare feet. It sent a small chill up the back of her legs, trying to send the sensation to her spine, but it wasn't stong enough to do that. She walked and walked, not really knowing where she was going.

Then she paused and listened to the sound that came out of the forest around her. The birds chirping in the trees that surrounded her. She heard sounds of animals growling and barking in the echo of the trees. Thurma let out a relaxed sigh, this was first time in a long time she was at peace, and felt home.

Suddenly, Thurma heard a small and faint voice calling her name. She recognized the voice of her Gelfling friend, Kiki, and so she then proceeded back to camp. She walked slowly and dreadfully, she didn't really want to go back, but deep down she knew she had to. About three minutes later she found herself looking at the group of Gelflings packing up the camp and pouring water on the smoldering embers.

When Kiki saw Thurma, she shouted and ran to Thurma, wrapping her arms around her. She was excited to see her and Thurma liked this in Kiki. She patted Kiki on the back and as soon as she let go of Thurma, she then began flooding her friend with a million questions. Thurma had a small problem of trying to keep up with the many questions that were being swung in her direction from Kiki's mouth.

Kiki was finally silenced by Mailee cupping her hand over Kiki's mouth and 'shhh' ing her.

"I'm sorry Thurma, in the mornings Kiki is a little hyper." Mailee tried to explain why she was acting this way.

Thurma scoffed at this is replied, "A little hyper?" and then she began to laugh. Mailee was puzzled at the fact that Thurma was laughing, then she began to laugh along with Thurma. The three Gelfling boys then glared at Mailee and Thurma who were practically laughing their heads off. The laughs finally stopped a minute later, when they finally stopped, they were read with from lack of oxygen and embarrassment, this was no laughing matter.

"Sorry boys." Mailee and Thurma said in unison. The boys just stared at them, with a mean glare, which after a minute faded into gentle and caring smiles.

"It's okay,"said robin and the boys dropped there crossed arms and let them dangle at their sides.

"We better get going, we are wasting day light." Mailee said trying not to start laughing again. With that they packed up the last of their supplies and started following the smallest sun once more. Kiki finally calmed down about half an hour after they set out. While there were walking, Thurma was becoming curious and wondering 'Why are these Gelflings out this far away from home?' the thought and similar thoughts ran thru her mind.

"Hey, why are you Gelflings out in this area?" she finally had the nerve to ask them. The group looked at her some with angry glares, but only from Herot and David.

"We are on a journey to get the shard to the Dark Crystal" Kiki said thoughtlessly.

"A group of creatures called the U Muns attacked our home and stole a single shard of the once pure crystal." Mailee said finishing Kiki's thought for her.

"And we have to find the shard and make the crystal whole once more, before the three suns join in one." Robin then said.

Thurma just stood there with wide eyes. She had a secret, and she knew exactly what they were talking about. She thought to herself as they walked thru the forest, 'If they find out who I am, they will hurt me, or hate me, or something. Oh god what to do I do?' She held a calm expression on her face as best she could. But she was somewhat failing, and her eyes held a worried gleam in there gaze. Luckily no one of the group around her really noticed.

"Its offical..." Mailee finally said a few hours later. "...we have walked twelve hours. Now we have to find the entrance to the U Muns kingdom, and it should be in this area." and Mailee looked over the area of trees and bushes.

"It could be anywhere." Kiki said jumping from here and there, looking for the cave. They group started to look for the cave when Thurma finally spoke.

"Wait a minutes, don't we need a plan. I mean what if the U Mun know were coming and plan on killing us before we can steal the shard back."

"She is right..." said a voice. The group was on sudden alert, weapons ready to fight. The two outcast's pulled out there swords, that shined in sunlight. Mailee grabbed her staff that leaned against a old tree. Kiki's hands began to glow a light shade of violet and the look in her eye became angry and violent. And Robin popped his knuckles, and took a pose ready to fight hand to hand.

"Put your weapons away. Mailee, Robin and Kiki, this is no way to treat your father." and out of the bushes, once hidden from there eyes, came the figure of there king and the father of the three Gelfling children, Jen.

The look in everyone's eyes except of Thurma, who had to look of confusion, was of surprise. Then Mailee's staff fell to the ground and Kiki's hands which once glowed faded, and tears of joy began to fall from their eyes.

"Dad!" they shouted and ran to their father and hugged him tight. Jen then wrapped his arms as much as possible around the two girl. They were crying into there fathers chest, they made muffled sobs as they cried. Jen looked up at Robin and smiled.

"Glad your okay dad." said Robin who broke his pose and stood normally. He was smiling, he wasn't going to act as emotional as his sisters were, but he was very happy to see his father alive and well. The two male outcast looked at him with a look of trouble and of surprise.

Jen's attention as he slowly looked at each of the group members suddenly stopped and he stared at Thurma, who stood alone, next to a large tree with dangling branches. He looked tired in Thurma's mind she wondered if he was ok. He then smiled at her, and her eyes popped. 'Does he know something? Does he know who I am?' were all running thru Thurma's mind as she tried to smile back, trying to act innocent as possible, and trying to act clueless about what had happened to the Gelfling group.

"So this is your father, huh?" she asked Kiki, who had released her grip on her father waist. She was now wiping away tears from her eyes and trying to make herself stop crying. She then looked at Thurma with red eyes and nodded. "So what is he doing all they way out here?" Thurma asked, then everyone suddenly looked at her.

"When our home was being attack, dad tried to stop the U Muns from getting to the crystal, unfortunately, he was knocked against the crystal, knocking the shard out, and he almost fell into the shaft of air and fire below the crystal. Since no one could get to him in time, I accidentally teleported him somewhere else." Kiki explained.

"This is the first time we have seen him since. We thought he was dead or injured." Said Robin after Kiki had finished.

"And we all worried about him especially mom." Then Mailee said. Jen had a look of shock on his face. He his expression was panic and it seemed like the small group had brought the thought of his love Kira back to the surface.

"Kira!" He shouted and looked around frantically to find his girl. "Where is she?! Where is my beloved Kira?!" He grabbed Mailee and looked her in the eyes. He was worried and Mailee didn't know what to tell him. Finally little Kiki came forward and grabbed her fathers shirt, tugging on it slightly.

"Dad, mom is with the Gelfling outcast at there hideout." she said and he turned and faced her. The look quickly changed to angry.

"Why did you leave her there?!" He demanded to know.

"She has a broken leg, dad! She was in no condition to go anywhere!" Kiki shouted back at him, she hated when the people around her acted like they were her age. She may have been a young child but she always tried to act older than she was.

"Robin could have carried her!" He yelled back.

"Yeah, for how long? Mom is better of there and we both know that dad!" Screamed Kiki, and after that she began panting for air. Jen couldn't think of a reply to that, he did know she was better of there, he just hated the fact they left her there alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The three young Gelfling's flooded there father with questions. Questions of what and why, how, and so many more. Finally after ten minutes of the three questioning and not giving a chance to let Jen answer any of them, the shouted and all became quiet.

"Will you three shut your mouths!" Jen then panted and started to wobble. As his legs began to give way from underneath him, Robin and Mailee caught him and then sat him on a stump, that was once a tall tree, that had now been cut to the short, fat stump. When Robin and Mailee released there grip on Jen's shoulders, the leaned forward and held his head in the palm of his hand. He was exhausted and barely could stand.

"You shouldn't waste time, with a old man like me." Jen finally said after a few minutes of heavy breathing. " You need to get the shard back, and heal the dark crystal. And you need to do it before three suns touch."

"Dad, that is in five days." Kiki said with a small voice. All the attention suddenly turned to the small Gelfling. She looked at the many sets of different colored eyes. She then shrugged, not really caring, she looked at Jen, then everyone else did. Jen was still looking at Kiki, wondering how she knew that.

"I wish I was blessed with the gift youth once more." Jen shook his head with a sigh. The Gelflings and Thruma just stared at him. Kiki then walked over to her exhausted father and smiled at him. The grabbed his hand and pulled him, trying to get him up from his sitting position.

"Dad..." she started out, "...we ain't gonna leave you" She smiled at him. Jen finally stood up and nodded as the other two children he helped create smiled at him as well. His eyes glided over the images of the two outcast and suddenly stopped on Thurma. She stood there, as he stared at her, feeling a little anxious, unable to sit still.

"What?" she finally said trying to break the concentrated glare from the Gelfling king. He just continued to stare at her. Did he know who she was? Where she came from? Thurma felt a droplet of swear form on her hair line and slowly roll down her forehead and down her cheek. Jen finally broke that stare just to look at his three children, who were discussing a plan.

"Hey!" Jen shouted and the three suddenly turned and faced him. "Who is this girl?" He said as he pointed at Thurma. Kiki's eyes popped, she knew her father would begin to wonder who Thurma is, but she didn't think that he would be point blank about it.

"That's Thurma dad." Mailee finally said, seeing that Kiki didn't want to answer her fathers question. "She is Kiki's friend," and Mailee explained how Thurma was found and how she came to travel them. All Jen did was nod at the end of Mailee's explaination. He looked at Thurma once more, and she saw a look of anger. But it didn't last, then he motioned everyone to come and form a circle around him.

"There is one thing I know about the U Mun and there Kingdom. They live in a Labyrinth." He started out, and the group listened as he dropped his voice. "The Labyrinth is very complex, and so dark. Nothing can really make there way though it without a guide and light." He lowered his head. "With light from a torch we are still left in the dark."

Thurma let out a loud sigh, and everyone's attention turned to her.

"I know the way through the labyrinth." She said, and shed a single tear. "My family..." She said trying to think of excuse, maybe a lie to tell. She finally had it. "My family use to do deals and trades with the U Mun, and I had to learn my way around. But ever since the argument. I will help, but I can't be seen."

"But we don't have light." Robin pointed out, the fact that they didn't approve of making fire from theses trees. Reason being is that the wood was to wet and the fire wouldn't really start on that type of wood.

Thurma then turned and began to walk, only to look back and said, "Come." And the small group followed her. They came to a tree, with hanging vines and moss on the side.

"This is the entrance to the U Mun Kingdom." Thurma finally said. The Group just looked at her, confused looks hung on their faces. Thurma grabbed the moss, and moved it to the side to reveal a narrow entrance. She swears that she thought that the shock of the hidden entrance would pop the eyes out of there skulls. When she look at them, it looked that she was right, as there eyes were wide.

"But what about light?" said Robin, rubbing his eyes from having them open wide for too long. Thurma's eyes stared at the ground, as she entered the narrow opening, and disappearing into a dark part of the opening, she began to hum. As she hummed her tune, something happened that no one expected. The young girls hair, began to glow, glow was bright a fire, under a moonless night.

"Come on!" She shouted at the Gelfling group. " We only have five days, and who knows what dangers await us."

They each squeezed through that narrow opening, it began with Kiki, who was eagerly following her friend. Then Robin and Mailee, who just wanted to find the shard and get out of the dark. Then the two Outcasts, David and Heriot, not really caring how much danger there was, only how many dead there would be when they finished. And Last was Jen, having a bit of a hard time angling his body to fit through the gap.

The group followed the girl with the hair of fire. The tunnel was long, and it felt like it went on miles. Jen looked around the tunnel, to his surprise, this didn't seem so bad. They walked for manybe a hour or two, and they were still walking in that tunnel. Then Jen suddenly stopped, and the others looked back at him.

"What's wrong dad?" said Mailee.

"I thought this was suppose to be a Labyrinth, you know a maze. And Yet we have been walking hour a long while, and haven't seen any other tunnels or openings." He growled as he looked past the group to Thurma, who was still humming her tune and he hair still glowing. "Where are your _really_ taking us Thurma?" Jen snarled, wanting to walk up to the young girl and shake her till she answered him.

Thurma, stopped humming, her hair began to slowly dim, like the heat of burning embers.

"I am taking you to the U Mun, like I said." She looked at him, eyes seeming more lavender now that dark purple.

"But they live in a Labyrinth!" He shouted. Thurma snapped with a 'shhhh' after his loud shout.

"Jen you need to keep quiet." Thurma whispered with a angry tone in her voice. "You don't get it do you? The U Muns can't really see well. They have become accustom to the dark. So... What do you think is the other way they know of intruders?" she motioned her hands like saying 'do that math and add this up.' Jens eyes then popped, he gasped a very small quiet inhale.

"They listen..." His jaw dropped. The Gelflings, a small spark of fear was turning quickly into panic. Thurma motioned with her hand, a signal to keep quiet.

"They are limited though. We are still far enough away that hopefully they didn't hear Jen shout." She spoke trying to calm the group down, even though their panic levels were high. Kiki, fell to the ground, feeling completely numb and worthless. Jen walked over to Kiki, who eyes had shut and began to softly snore, and picked up her body. Everyone knew that Kiki, though the smallest and youngest, was the one person in that whole group that working that hardest.

Jen then turned to Thurma with Kiki resting in his arms, he nodded and smiled at her. Thurma smiled back and then began softly humming again, and her hair becoming a bright light that glowed far into the tunnel, but not far enough, there was still darkness ahead of them.

They walked for a little while longer until finally they came to three large openings, that sat right next to one another. Thurma looked at the trio of openings and stood there quietly for a minute. She looked at each tunnel very carefully, and finally decided on the tunnel farthest to the left.

"This way." She said, "We have to be very quiet now. These first sets of tunnels are the farthest edge of U Mun hearing capability, now they can hear us. We must walk softly, and breath softly."

She looked back at the group who leaned against the walls, trying not to breathe hard. Thurma then realized that they would need a little time to adjust to being so deep underground. There was less oxygen and it was damp in the darkness of the caves. She then looked at Jen who still carried his youngest daughter Kiki in his arms. She was still breathing, and still sleeping. Mailee then slide down the side of the tunnel wall and landed on her but. Everyone was exhausted, and with that thought Thurma let out a small sigh, she looked at the next opening, and shook her head. ' There is time. They need to rest.' When she looked around at the group once more, all of them were sitting now, and leaning against one another. Thurma smiled, and sat next to the opening.

"Tomorrow is another day." She grinned as she looked at the sleeping group of Gelflings. Unaware of what events would happen the very next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The small group of Gelflings awoke surrounded in total darkness. It was silent except for a sound of someone breathing in a heavy sleep. They felt around till Jen found young Thurma on her side, and curled up into a ball. He shook her arm gently trying to awaken the girl. They heard a sigh and a yawn.

"Thurma, please, give us light." Said Jen, when Thurma sat up, he placed two hands on her shoulders. The young girl then remember what she was doing and then started humming softly. Slowly her hair began to glow until I was enough for Jen to see his children on the other side of the tunnel. When Thurma looked up at Jen, his face seemed worn. The braids that held his hair were messing and coming undone. His eyes had dark circles under them. His face was holding the look of being worn out and exhaustion.

She found that she couldn't stop staring at him in his eyes. They were so brown, Thurma felt like she was being pulled in. She wondered as she stared at him, where did that hateful look that he kept pushing her away go? His eyes seem to hold a compassionate and caring look towards the girl. Finally, Thurma pushed him away, trying to clear here thoughts, of what she was thinking.

"We better start moving again." She finally stood to her feet. And pointed to the cave. "This way, and we must hurry." She hummed and proceed through the Labyrinth. It took a good while for them to finally reach the heart of the Labyrinth. There was a strange light at the end of the tunnel, and the group hurried towards it. Just before they exited the tunnel, Thurma stopped. Her eyes were opened wide and her breathing became heavy.

"They know we're here!" She gasped and the U Mun creatures had trapped them. They pushed the group out of the tunnel. They were then tied and blindfolded. Thurma could here the U Muns laughing and Mailee and Kiki gasping. They were carried until they were thrown on the floor and their blindfolds were removed. There sat on the throne was the same U Mun that asked Jen for his help. And the same who robbed them of there Crystal Shard.

"Well well well." He laughed, "This was all the help that the great Gelfling ruler could get?" Jen's face turned to anger and deep, deep hate. Thurma shook her head trying to use her hair to hide her face. She was also praying and hoping really hard that she wouldn't be noticed. But sadly that hope was shattered.

"Well at least you did _one_ thing right." He sighed and walked back over to Thurma. She was still trying to hide her face, but found all hope died when he stopped right in front of her and lifted up her chin, making her look him directly in the eye.

"Well?" He said with a smirk on his face. Thurma wanted to cry, but she wouldn't allow tears to fall in front of this man. She shook her head free, and looked at the group of Gelflings who just stared at her. She knew what the U Mun Leader wanted her to say, but she refused to speak.

"Thurma, say something." He grinned and as pulled her face to look at him again. "You know you want to, so let it out." He chuckled. This got Thurma's blood boil, and as he held her chin, she spat right in his face. That smile he held turned into a 'what happen' and then to a 'your dead' in less than ten seconds. He took his hand and wipe off her spit, then slapped her hard across the face, which made her fall over onto her side.

They group gasped, and the U Mun leader shouted. "Take them away and prepare to use the Crystal Shard!" and with that the group and Thurma were carried to a holding cell. There hands were freed but they were locked in a cell, with thick bars of metal, surrounding them and making there prison.

When Thurma was thrown in, she didn't move of her own accord. Only time she moved was when the guard untied her and threw her in. When Mailee looked at her, she gasped. The slap did much more damage than turning her cheek red. On her cheek was a hand shaped bruise and her nose was broken. Blood or what they thought was blood since it was purple, dripped from her nose. She made not a sound, not even a cry. The group assume that she was in great pain.

Finally after many silent minutes from the girl, she finally spoke.

"Don't worry about me. I use to this." She sat up and wiped away the drippings onto her sleeve. "Dad has always been this way towards me." Now that got everyone to gasp and then the questions began to flood from there mouths. She though in all of the commotion didn't hear anything from Kiki or Jen. They just sat there on the side of cage against the bars of the cell.

Thurma shook her head, then all became quiet. She looked the angry faced Gelflings, who were probably still yelling and questioning. But all Thurma could hear, was faint, as more and more blood dripped from her nose. The room began to sway and vision became blurry. She saw Jen's eyes popped and he moved his lips, and the faint voices he heard stopped. Jen caught her just before she hit the ground. She then passed out in Jen's arm.

"Why didn't she tell us?" whispered Mailee in a very angry tone. Jen looked down at Thurma, and then looked up at his three children.

"Would you have trusted her if she told you?" He asked looking back down at her, brushing a lock of her hair to the side, behind her ear. The three Gelfling and the two outcast, just sat there and thought.

"She did say she ran away cause she was ashamed of her family." Said Kiki thinking back to when she found Thurma crying and alone. They all looked at the poor young girl. After seeing what her father did to her without even a second glance at his own daughter. They all thought, 'Why would she even stay? I don't blame her for running away,' Kiki came up to the side and looked her injured friend in the face.

"We have to get out of here." Kiki said, her face held a blank expression and her eyes, angry. She walked over to the cell door, and grabbed the bars. Her hands began to glow that purple shade, and the cell door suddenly went flying. Everyone except Jen, ran out of the cell. Jen was slower to leave as he carried Thurma's body out. She seemed dead and her arm swung lifeless at her side.

Some how, no one really knows how, they snuck past guards and the people. Thurma was still out. Everyone feared that she was dead, or at least brain dead. The only thing that they had to go on that proved she was alive, was that she was still breathing.

Jen came up with that thought, that they most guarded place would be the place where the Crystal Shard would be held. It so happened that the place that fit his idea was weird looking tower that sat under the black light sun. Robin took the lead, with David and Heriot following him. The three silently took out the two guards that guarded the entrance. Mailee and Kiki slipped in the darkness out of sight, and took out the screeching parrots, they used for an alarm system. After facing everything they thought the U Mun could come up with, they finally reached the heart of the chamber, where the Crystal Shard was being held.

The single shard of the Dark Crystal was perched on a tall pedestal, and that stood taller than any of the Gelflings. A weird purple fluid flowed down from the top. Mailee walked over and touched the liquid with the end of her staff. A second after contact, the tip of her staff began to smoke, and burn. She quickly put it out with a piece of cloth from the shirt. If anyone touched it, would the results be worse? The Gelflings just looked up at the Crystal Shard, each one of them trying to figure out how to get it.

As if a Miracle was blessed in that room, Thurma began to stir. Her eyes fluttered and then opened, looking up at Jen, the person who carried her. She tried to break the holding grip of Jen, to be able to stand. He looked down at her and smiled at her, and gently placed her on her feet. She wobbled a little at first, but then began to walk over to the pedestal.

When she touched the purple liquid, and nothing happened. She did not burn nor bled. She then began to climb, grabbing ledges that had the purple liquid flowing down it, dripping down each ledge. She kept climbing until she finally came to the top, where the Crystal Shard was balanced on the peak. She then grabbed it, and pushed against the pedestal, floating for a second, then began to fall. Luckily Jen and Robin caught her in the grips of there arms.

She then try to stand on her feet as Jen and Robin leaned her down and her feet touched the stone floor. She then wobbled a little bit, almost falling again, but Mailee grabbed her arm and kept her from falling to her knees. She then tried to stand back on her feet, and balanced herself. Thurma nodded at the small group of Gelfings, and smiled. She held up the Crystal Shard to show the gleam of the light off its shiny surface. She then wobbled over to Jen, and put the Shard in his hand. She then fell back and landed on her butt, then leaned back till her head gently hit the stone floor, and she closed her eyes.

Kiki ran over to Thurma and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Looking up close, Thurma had dark circles under her eyes. She was exhausted, and she had dry blood under her nose, from her broken nose. Robin walked over to her and picked up her unconscious body, gently carrying her and the group proceeded carefully to the exit, to leave the U Mun underground city.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the Gelfing group snuck back into the Labyrinth, and escaped the U Mun Kingdom, our vision is turned over back to the hide out the Gelfling Outcasts. Where Queen Kira is being held and protected. She is sitting in a room, all alone on a soft futon. She sat there starring out a window, that led to the outside world. She watched as sunlight from one of the three suns that hung in the sky poured in.

She had a wrapping of cloth around her leg, wrapped tight so it would stay straight and heal properly. She just sat there, staring at the window. Finally she let out a sigh that held the sound of frustration and boredom. She then heard a sound from the doorway, and turned her head to see Stone leaning against the wall. She then looked at her hands the were neatly folded in her lap. He then walked over and sat on the floor next to her. Here eyes quickly looked at him then went back to focus on her hands.

"You know," he stared out grabbing her face gently and forcing her to look at him. "I don't think you know the _real_ reason why I was banished, do you?" He asked. She looked at him, and tried hard to not look him in the eyes, but fail. She felt like his eyes of Sapphire blue were controlling her to look at him.

"Jen said you were a traitor. Trying to hurt the royal family." She said, telling the story Jen had told her, still couldn't break the contract between there eyes.

"Well that was a lie, Kira." He smirked at her. She shook her head hard making his hand release his grip on her head.

"Jen would never lie to me!" She defended.

"The reason I was banished, was because, someone told him that I was in love with the queen." He said, grabbing her head once more. She looked him in the eyes. She wanted to scream. She once again tried to break his grip her held on her, but he was using more strength on her this time.

"And," he said as he got closer, "It was true." Her heart burst into a sprint and sweat began to form. He kept pulling her face in until their lips touched. Her eyes seem to slam shut as she tried hard to push him away. He then wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her body in close to his. She struggled, trying to keep her lips closed as his tongue licked her lips. But eventually his tongue slipped in, he eyes popped open. She pushed will all the strength, but eventually stopped fighting him.

"It feels good." she thought, letting his tongue play with her's. He then released his grip around her and in her mouth and stood up. With that he walked out of the room as Kira sat on the bed blushing beat red and wishing he hadn't done that to her. Thoughts of her husband flooded her mind and she cried.


End file.
